Capture
by Laurana84
Summary: Duo and Heero are captured by Oz. You'll find out the rest of the plot as soon as I do! 1x2, maybe 3x4. It's my first attempt at fanfiction, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Tapping. Tap, tap. What was that noise? A flurry of clicking, and then back to tapping.  
  
Duo stirred in his sleep and gradually awoke, wondering why he'd been awakened. Ah, the tapping was Heero on his laptop of course. Duo relaxed and started to drift back asleep.  
  
But the more Duo thought about it, the more he knew that Heero's typing could not have woke him. The two had been sharing a room for months now, and it had never bothered Duo before. No, something else was wrong. Then, Duo heard it again. The noise was so soft so as to be almost inaudible. A few seconds later, it came again.  
  
Someone was in the house.  
  
Duo reached for his gun on the bedside table, just as Heero stiffened and quickly encoded his laptop. Then, he too reached for his gun and slipped into the shadows. Duo quickly hid in the darkness next to the door, awaiting the intruder. Heero, always the Perfect Soldier, analyzed a potential escape route, not knowing that this time, escape would be impossible.  
  
The door swung slowly open, and light flooded the dark room. A shaft of light glinted off Heero's gun and distracted the intruder long enough for Duo to club him over the head with his gun. The man's shot went wild, and buried itself in the wall next to Heero. Duo hit him again, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Heero examined the bullet while Duo rolled over their assailant. Recognizing the insignia on the man's jacket, Duo said, "Oz."  
  
"This is a tranquilizer dart. There will be more of them," Heero replied. He quickly grabbed his laptop and a backpack and strapped it to his back, while Duo pulled on a shirt and shoes.  
  
Heero opened the window and the pair jumped swiftly to the ground. They sprinted across the open lawn to the cover of some nearby trees. Duo got there first, and, panting, he looked to Heero for what to do next. Duo's heart skipped a beat when he realized Heero wasn't there with him.  
  
Quickly scanning the yard, Duo spotted Heero 20 yards away. "Heero," he hissed. When Heero didn't answer, Duo swore, and ran over to where Heero was crouched.  
  
"C'mon, Heero. Get up," Duo said quietly.  
  
"Hurts," Heero whispered. "Can't move."  
  
"What hurts Heero? What are you talking about?" Duo demanded.  
  
"Shot. Leg. Failed," Heero gasped out then collapsed into Duo's arms. Duo saw the dart lying next to Heero and the thin rivulet of blood emerging from his calf.  
  
Duo heard a click behind him. "Don't move," a cold voice ordered. "Your friend here has been injected with a very powerful drug. His muscles ache now, but soon they will burn like fire. The sooner you cooperate, the sooner we can spare him his misery."  
  
Held tightly in Duo's arms, the Japanese boy moaned, and pain tightened his features. Duo gritted his teeth. His training demanded that he avoid capture at all costs, but his feelings for Heero were just as strong, if not stronger.  
  
Duo agonized for long moments, while Heero grew paler and sweat stood out on his forehead. Lowering Heero gently to the ground, Duo stood and clasped his hands behind his head, mindful of the many guns aimed at him.  
  
Oz soldiers rushed in to restrain him, but Duo stopped them with two words, "Heero first." He fixed his glare on the man who had spoken before.  
  
The man swallowed quickly and did as Duo had asked. A Gundam pilot, though surrendered, is still a Gundam pilot, and he is no one to be trifled with until properly restrained.  
  
Duo watched as the man drew a syringe from his lab coat pocket. He slid the needle into Heero's arm and pushed the plunger. Duo breathed a sigh of relief as Heero's features eased, and he relaxed into a painless unconsciousness.  
  
With a nod from the man in the lab coat, the soldiers rushed Duo and held him, two to each arm.  
  
Duo flexed the iron-hard muscles in his arms, and he knew that he could probably escape if he tried. But Duo would not leave Heero. Not even for his own freedom. Not for anything.  
  
So, Duo stood perfectly still, fighting against his own most basic instincts to run. The man in the lab coat approached him and took out another syringe. Duo did not allow himself to flinch as the sedative was injected into his body.  
  
In a last show of defiance, Duo fought the drug off for as long as he could. From the looks that the Oz soldiers exchanged, and the uncertainty on the face of the man in the lab coat, Duo knew that he had surprised them. Finally, Duo couldn't resist anymore, and he fell into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. all. two of you! ^_^ It meant a lot! I'm so out of practice with writing, and I'm not really happy with the way these are turning out. But I figure I can always revise later.  
  
Yeah, so here's chapter 2! Please keep reviewing! And feel free to IM me at Laurana84 and tell me what you think! Even if you don't like it!! Tell me why it sucks! ^_^  
  
Later! Laurana  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei returned to the safe house tired and bruised, but successful in their latest mission. Immediately upon their arrival, they sensed something was wrong. The front door was slightly open, and the house was far to quiet, especially if Duo was supposed to be home.  
  
All three pilots drew their guns and advanced cautiously towards the house. Wufei sprinted around to the back of the house. His sharp eyes caught a slight depression in the grass, indicating that someone had fallen there, and he noticed that Heero and Duo's bedroom window was open.  
  
A shout from the house drew Wufei's attention. He raced across the lawn, into the house, and up the stairs to where he found Quatre and Trowa waiting. "Look," Quatre said, and held out his hand. In his palm lay the tranquilizer dart that had so narrowly missed Heero. Then, Quatre gestured into the darkened room to where the soldier still lay unconscious.  
  
"Oz," Wufei growled.  
  
"Do you think they took Heero and Duo?" Quatre asked, clearly worried.  
  
"I think we must assume that they did," Trowa answered quietly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Quatre asked, voice wavering slightly.  
  
"We are going to ask this guy where they went," Wufei replied, grinning wickedly.  
  
*******************  
  
Heero snapped awake, in pain, and angry. He couldn't remember where he was, and he didn't know why he was angry. and afraid. He stared at the ceiling and tried to organize his thoughts.  
  
Angry. he was angry at Duo. Duo hadn't escaped. He had surrendered to save Heero. Save me from what? Heero thought bitterly. He was angry at himself too. He had allowed himself to be captured, and he had been foolish. One mistake. He had allowed Duo to be captured too.  
  
Heero swallowed his rising fear. The Perfect Soldier was not afraid. He would escape, and he would save Duo. Heero tried to sit up and found himself strapped to the table he was laying on. Now he felt cold metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. There was no way he was going to be able to break out of these.  
  
Heero turned his head to his right, and saw his friend lying on the table next to him, watching him.  
  
"You awake, buddy?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero replied.  
  
"How are we gonna get out of this one?" Duo said. He tried to laugh to soften the joke, but it came out sounding strained instead.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to reply with some scathing comment, but he was interrupted by the arrival of several people into the room.  
  
Four people in white coats, including the man who was there when they were captured, walked in. Two Oz soldiers flanked the door, and two more walked in and stood by the far wall.  
  
The man who had captured the pilots stepped forward and introduced himself. "I am Dr. Blue," he said.  
  
Duo snickered and commented, "I wasn't aware that doctors were claiming colors now. Did they run out of letters in the alphabet?"  
  
"Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell. Well, Mr. Maxwell, I think that soon enough you will learn to keep that mouth of yours shut. You will both find that if you cooperate, we will be as merciful as we can. If you are. difficult. well, we have ways of making this harder."  
  
Heero noticed that one of the doctor's expressions hardened behind Dr. Blue. She appeared upset by what Dr. Blue had said. Heero was puzzled, but he turned his attention back to Dr. Blue and glared. I'll kill you, he thought.  
  
Dr. Blue appeared not to notice Heero's "death-glare". "You two," he said, guesturing to the two Oz soldiers in the room, "Take Maxwell into a separate cell. We'll being with Yuy."  
  
The Oz soldiers crossed over to Duo and unlocked his cuffs. Duo was prepared to fight them tooth and nail to escape, but he realized that he had no strength. He couldn't even find the energy to walk, much less fight anyone. The soldiers half dragged him away quickly, but Duo had time to lock gazes with Heero. He stared into the Japanese boy's Prussian blue eyes for what seemed like eternity. Heero's face was emotionless as always, but Duo saw fear lurking deep in his eyes. Duo tried to fill his gaze with hope and strength, but he was dragged completely out of the room far too soon.  
  
Dr. Blue turned to Heero. "Well, Mr. Yuy. Shall we begin?"  
  
*******  
  
whew These are taking longer than I expected. Sorry everyone! I have to wait for both my roommates to leave before I can write. I'm weird like that. ^_^ So, while they're out partying, I'll be writing fanfiction! Woo! Rock on!  
  
Laurana 


	3. Chapter 3 Revised!

Yeek!!! Sorry everyone about the Max thing. He's a character from another story I'm writing now too. I probably shouldn't write so late at night anymore. Bad times!!!!!!! Note to self: Proofreading is always a plus. -_-;;;;;  
  
Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing! Roommates are out for the night, so let's see if I can get some writing done. ^_~ I'll get pumped up with some Smile.dk. Woo! Butterfly 24/7! ((Does anyone have any idea what I'm rambling about?))  
  
I'm not really sure where I'm going with this fic. I've got a general plot and maybe an ending, but God knows how I'm going to get there. ^_^  
  
Oh right, and here's the disclaimer. I forgot it the first two chapters. Ack! I'm a poor college student! No sue me! I don't own any of the characters of GW. Chances are I don't own this plot either, because I'm sure it's been done before. but who cares?! ^_~ It's mine, and I'm writing it.  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
The OZ soldiers threw Duo into a white room, much like the one he was in previously, only much smaller. Duo sprawled on the ground and for long moments he lay still, breathing heavily. Finally, he found the strength to sit up and look around. There wasn't much to see. The room was completely empty. Duo pushed himself into a corner and drew his legs up to his chest. Heero.  
  
**********  
  
"Well, Mr. Yuy. Shall we begin?" Dr. Blue asked.  
  
Heero didn't respond; instead, he fixed his piercing gaze on the doctor.  
  
He shifted in what could have been discomfort, but continued speaking. "You will answer our questions Mr. Yuy," Dr. Blue said.  
  
Heero clenched his jaw and stared at the ceiling.  
  
A flash of anger crossed the doctor's face, but he quickly recovered and issued quiet orders to the doctors.  
  
The woman doctor approached Heero. "I am Dr. Laine," she said coldly. Heero looked up at her, remembering her reaction to Dr. Blue's words. Her face was impassive, but her eyes were filled with sadness and pity for the young boy. Heero had to look away.  
  
Heero felt pressure on the inside of his elbow, and he looked to see his blood filling a syringe. Once Dr. Laine was finished, the other three doctors proceeded to examine Heero. They poked and prodded Heero, taking numerous skin and blood samples.  
  
The three other doctors left the room, taking Heero's blood and skin scrapings with them. Heero and Dr. Laine were left alone in the room. Dr. Laine patted Heero's clenched fist. "Try to relax," she said. She glanced around furtively. "I will help you get out of here," she mouthed silently.  
  
"Who are you?" Heero asked, his voice slightly hoarse from fear.  
  
Dr. Laine started to reply, but Dr. Blue returned, and she fell silent.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Please, Mr. Yuy. You know what you are, and so you must know why we want you," Dr. Blue replied.  
  
"No," Heero said, lying through his teeth. "What am I? Why are you keeping me here?"  
  
Dr. Blue's face turned dark. "Fine, Mr. Yuy. But remember that you brought this on yourself." He strode out of the room, leaving Heero and Dr. Laine alone once again.  
  
He struggled against his bonds briefly, but he realized his efforts were futile.  
  
Heero forced himself to relax and bring his emotions under control. He wondered briefly where Duo was.  
  
The door opened and Dr. Blue reentered. The other doctors came too, wheeling carts of medical equipment. Heero's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and he fought to control his terror. The Perfect Soldier was terrified of his own vulnerability and helplessness.  
  
"Please," he whispered desperately.  
  
"Tell me, Heero. Tell me everything and I can make this all go away."  
  
Heero took a breath to speak, but he saw the deception in Dr Blue's eyes. So, he said nothing and hardened his resolve.  
  
Dr Blue shook his head. "Well, it won't take long for you to learn," he threatened.  
  
The doctors surrounded Heero and began to hook up all the machines. A man placed electrodes on Heero's head and chest, while another secured an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.  
  
Now, screens beeped and hummed, reading out Heero's heartbeat and brainwaves. The doctors stepped back and started scribbling on their clipboards.  
  
Heero watched this all silently. He felt that if he spoke, he'd probably just scream. What were they going to do to him? What if they forced him to talk? No. Heero set his jaw. He would never betray Duo and the other pilots. Never.  
  
Shaking Heero out of his reverie, Dr. Blue stepped forward with a needle filled with clear green fluid. Heero tensed so that the veins stood in stark relief against his currently pale skin. He was so afraid, so helpless. Heero began to shake all over, as he remembered when he'd been held captive before. It still haunted him.  
  
Dr. Blue noticed Heero's distress. "I can spare you this, Heero. Tell me what I want to know."  
  
Heero glared. He tried to think of Duo. The long haired boy could always bring a smile to his heart, though Heero would die before admitting it.  
  
He was jerked suddenly from his thoughts as Dr. Laine rubbed alcohol on his shoulder, then injected him with the fluid. The room began to spin, and Heero suddenly felt very cold.  
  
His shaking intensified, and Heero broke out in a cold sweat.  
  
"What are you doing to me?" he managed to gasp out. His head was pounding, and every muscle began to ache more intensely then they already had.  
  
"Tell us the truth, Mr. Yuy," Dr. Blue's voice said. He couldn't seem to see him because of the room's erratic rotational movements. "Tell us everything, and I'll make this all go away."  
  
Heero had to admit that the offer was tempting. Heero felt cold and sick and he was in pain. He was sure that the drug was doing something to lower his mental defenses as well. How easy it would be just to give them the Gundam's locations. No. Heero would never do that. He would endure this if it saved Duo and the pilots and their Gundams. "No," he mumbled out loud. "I can't," he repeated, shaking his head fitfully.  
  
Dr. Laine entered his field of vision, swirling though it was. She drew a small flashlight from her jacket pocket.  
  
Heero shut his eyes and turned his head away as Dr. Laine shone the light into his eyes.  
  
"I need to see, Heero. Just wait a moment," Dr. Laine said.  
  
Heero then lay still as Dr. Laine checked him over.  
  
"It's no good," she announced. "He won't respond to treatment now."  
  
Heero wanted to know what they were going to do next. He didn't want to fall asleep, lest he be totally defenseless. But, the drug and the stress were taking their toll on his already overtaxed body. The spinning room began to darken, and Heero quickly lost consciousness.  
  
***********  
  
Woo! I'm on a roll! This is a lot longer than my other chapters. I think. Please read and review! Duo's turn next. Not sure what'll happen. ^_~  
  
Yep! Give me a few more days for the next chapter. Boyfriend's coming to visit this weekend, not sure how much writing I'll get done! I'll try though!  
  
Thanks especially to Tetsuo-Shima (my first reviewer!), x2Angelofdeath, Acacia, Sakura Yuy, Moonraven (I just might have to work in some 3x4), claire, Elle-FaTe2x1, ZephyrHills. 


	4. Chapter 4

whew Sorry everyone! I've been so busy with school. and sleep! Sleeping is good. Once November starts, there will be no more sleep. Check this out! www.nanowrimo.org I'm so excited. *^_^* Please review! Tell me if you think I should just scrap the whole fic!! ^_~  
  
******************************* Duo lifted his head as he heard the door to his cell open. He had spent hours looking for a way out, but the white walls offered no hope of escape. Finally, exhausted and still weak from the drugs in his system, he had collapsed in a corner and fallen asleep.  
  
Now he saw the door open, and a glimmer of hope returned. He rose, preparing to rush the door, but before he could react, a figure was tossed roughly inside. The door was slammed shut and bolted.  
  
Duo knelt near the person, and turned him gently over. Heero. The Japanese boy was flushed and sweating. He moaned as Duo touched him, and pain tightened his features. What have they done to you, Heero? Duo wondered silently. He quickly stripped off his shirt and pillowed it under Heero's head. Then, Duo leaned back against a nearby wall to hold vigil over Heero. They would not take him again.  
  
Some time later, hours or days. Duo didn't know, the door opened again, and a lady doctor entered. Duo tensed, prepared to fight, but the woman quickly help up her hands.  
  
"I wanted to check on your friend," she whispered. "I am here to help you."  
  
Duo glared. "Why should I trust you?"  
  
The lady looked surprised. She recomposed herself. "Because you have no other choice," she replied smoothly.  
  
Grimacing, Duo nodded.  
  
"My name is Dr. Laine," she said. "Can you wake him up?"  
  
Duo bent over Heero and shook him as gently as he could. "C'mon Heero, you have to wake up. There's a doctor here, and she's going to help you."  
  
Heero's eyes flew open. He pushed himself up and tried to scoot away from the doctor. "No," he hissed.  
  
Duo took hold of Heero's shoulders and gently forced him to lie down. Heero was still very weak, so it was an easy feat. "I won't let her hurt you," Duo promised.  
  
Prussian blue eyes locked on Duo's violet ones. "I never lie," Duo said.  
  
Finally, Heero nodded. Dr. Laine knelt next to Duo. She gently took Heero's wrist and took his pulse and gave him a thermometer to hold in his mouth. She frowned.  
  
Muttering, she said, "I told them not to give him that drug. If no one had come to check on him, he would have died."  
  
Duo eyes widened with worry. "Can you help him?" he whispered desperately.  
  
Dr. Laine smiled kindly. "Yes, he'll be all right."  
  
She took a syringe out of her pocket. She grasped Heero's elbow gently, but he flinched and snatched it away. "No," he repeated. His eyes were filled with fear.  
  
Duo's face was lined with worry. "Don't worry," Dr. Laine said. "The fearless Heero Yuy will return once the drug wears off. It's just a side effect."  
  
He nodded silently. He placed a restraining hand on Heero's shoulder and held his wrist gently with the other hand. Heero didn't struggle, but he watched Duo out of half-lidded eyes and breathed shallowly as Dr. Laine gave him the shot.  
  
As Dr. Laine withdrew the needle from Heero's arm, his eyes were already sagging shut. Soon, he was deeply asleep. Dr. Laine stood and opened the door to leave.  
  
"Thank you," Duo said.  
  
"They will come for you next," Dr. Laine warned. "Be ready."  
  
Duo nodded gravely.  
  
Dr. Laine stepped out. Duo heard voices in the hall. She re- entered. "Duo, you are to go with them now."  
  
****************************  
  
Yay! Done chapter 4! Chapter 5 will probably be slow in coming. sigh I'm so bad at this ^_^;;;;  
  
Thanks! Laurana 


End file.
